The present invention relates to a subcaliber arrow shaped stabilized projectile having a limited range so as, for example, to render the projectile ineffective after a missed target or limit the flight of the projectile to a test range.
A projectile of the above type is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 2,747,313 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,573, issued Apr. 1st, 1980. This projectile has bores in its resistance stabilizing, conical tail section, with these bores being arranged parallel to the longitudinal axis of the projectile and being each designed to converge-diverge to form supersonic diffusers (perforated cone tail section). This known prior art projectile is distinguished by reliable range limitation, and is particularly suitable for calibers customarily employed in armored cannons. However, in a caliber range reserved for automatic cannons, the bores in the tail section can no longer be designed to produce a sufficiently reliable range limitation for the projectile.